


Things Fall Apart

by Makemegray



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makemegray/pseuds/Makemegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haru and Gokudera are the only ones left to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastinating with my KHRfest prompts, and I'm like...three days behind and one day ahead...or something....this...literally took me about 40 minutes to do after I got the random idea while talking to Mhairi [](http://xoshimmystarox.livejournal.com/profile)[**xoshimmystarox**](http://xoshimmystarox.livejournal.com/).

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[8059](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/8059), [character: gokudera hayato](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20gokudera%20hayato), [character: miura haru](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20miura%20haru), [pairing: tsuna/haru](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20tsuna%2Fharu), [pairing: tsuna/kyoko](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20tsuna%2Fkyoko), [pairing: yamamoto/gokudera](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20yamamoto%2Fgokudera), [series: khr](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20khr), [third person](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/third%20person)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
  
They don't do this because they're in love. Or in lust or passion with each other.

For the most part, on a daily basis, they hate each other. Both of them hating what the other stands for and how he or she conducts daily business.

They don't even speak in the daylight aside from brief exchanges of information.

The kids are doing fine, yes, I-pin's a little sad about not being able to continue her studies but she understands that this is whats best, that this is what must be done.

Still no word on anyone. Ryohei lost communication somewhere over the Adriatic and his radio has been silent for days. Yamamoto plain refuses to make contact until he's brought his fathers killer down with his sword and Hibari...well...

These exchanges of information are tense, formal and they never meet each other eyes during them. It isn't that they're ashamed of what they do when the base is silent and normal, sane people are asleep, it's that they still can't stand each other, don't deign to give each other enough respect to lock their gazes.

And why should they?

Before this, they'd said less than two kind words to each, even when Tsuna was alive and Yamamoto wasn't out on some prideful mission, the majority of their conversations has consisted of hisses and snarls, "Stupid Woman" this and "Bakadera" that.

And now that every things changed, on the surface, things remain the same between them. They communicate only out of necessity. Because they're the only ones left able to handle things.

Kyoko is so overcome with grief these days that she barely manages to make it out of bed. Can't. Because it smells like Tsuna and she just isn't ready to give that up yet.  
And even though Haru is grieving too, as much as if not more for the man that was never hers to begin with and for her best friend, widowed at 24, she knows that she has a responsibility on her end, to keep things at the base running as smoothly as possible. She doesn't begrudge Kyoko a thing, even though she might like to. Can't, because Kyoko has always been there for her, has sheltered her in this life that's not rightly hers and has given Haru the true friendship she's always longed for. For that she will shoulder her friends responsibilities and keep house. Make sure that Gokudera doesn't do something stupid and go gallivanting off after the Millefiori or Yamamoto, but stays where he's needed. For Kyoko. For Tsuna-san.

Gokudera isn't the only Guardian left, far from it, but he's the only one with enough sense not to go off on his own or to grow a damn backbone when the family needs them the most. He let Yamamoto go because he'd known that if he'd begged the other man to stay he would have. Would have stayed and not left Gokudera alone to carry the burden of the entire family on his shoulders. He wouldn't say it, but Gokudera would know that the Rain Guardian would resent him for it, that everything they'd built together in the last few years would crumble under that resentment and they'd be left even more bitter and jaded than before, so he let the idiot go. This was his Vendetta to take care of, and knowing Yamamoto he would do cleanly and efficiently and come home when he was able. Gokudera had to have faith in that to keep from going insane. He'll stay and he'll keep Vongola running like the well oiled machine it is, always has been and will be. For Yamamoto to come back to. For The Tenth.

When she comes to him at night, it's just after she's been through a round of grieving with Kyoko and the kids. He can taste the salt on her cheeks, feel the wet from the tears on her shirt and dispatches both of them quickly, his only forceful action in the whole encounter. In times like this, he lets her take control because he knows she needs it because she'll break otherwise and he can't stand to see it.

When she comes to him at night, the rule is: Haru's in charge. Of this one thing. This one thing in her life right now when everything else is spinning into chaos. She needs to be able to make him break under her as she rides him and needs to be able to make him come gasping. Needs to be the one to break him and have all the power during these nights after a particularly powerless day.

When she comes to him at night, Hayato is more than happy to let her. Because he's heard the crying too and even if he can't stand her, loathes her, he knows she needs it.

When he comes to her at night, it's after a day with more assassinations. When more family members or allies have been lost and when no Milliefiori scum are around to obliterate. It's after a day of no communication from Ryohei, or Hibari or the Mist Guardians. It's another day when he's been distracted wondering what the hell Yamamoto is doing out there in the world leaving his family behind to worry about him.

When he comes to her at night, the rule is: Hayato's in charge. Because he's running on an exhausted high and needs to be able to pin her down, stroke into her with his teeth clenched and her breathy moans reverberating off the ceiling. Needs to be able to make her break so he won't. So the strain of keeping the family afloat on his shoulders alone doesn't threaten to bow them.

When he comes to her at night, Haru is more than happy to let him. Because she's heard the phone calls, the angry ones all in Italian and even if she can't understand him and despises him, she knows he needs it.

They don't do it out of love, or lust or passion.

They do it because they're the only ones left to pick up the pieces. After things have fallen apart and everything has changed, they're the only ones left to pick up each others pieces and help each other soldier on through to the next day.

Even if she's still "That Stupid Woman" and he's "Bakadera" in the daylight, when the world is breaking, They're Haru and Hayato at night when they try and put it back together.  



End file.
